The present disclosure relates to the field of electronic systems, and specifically to electronic systems that include repositionable devices. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to identifying the physical positions of one or more devices within an electronic system.
Many electronic systems include fixed-positioned devices and variable-positioned devices. For example, a personal computer may include a fixed-positioned motherboard, to which are attached multiple variable-positioned devices, such as hard drives, memory cards, and adapter cards such as video cards, sound cards, network cards, modems, etc.